


just a mentor

by LethalBookshelves



Series: your dad is calling [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Irondad, Parent-Teacher Conference, Team Cap friendly, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, a lil hint of spideychelle, everyone else goes 'sure jan', he loves to brag about peter, meetings, no need to read the whole series cuz i explain it sort of, peter and tony are pretending to be biologically related, teen for swearing lol, tony does dad stuff then says he's just a mentor, tony stark is an embarrassing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: This may be the worst day of his life. His pretend father is actually going to come to the parent-teacher conference. Oh my god.“I can hear you internally monologuing, Pete, c’mon. Don’t be so dramatic, I’m going to be just a completely regular, billionaire superhero and brag about the straight A’s you’re getting.” Tony sings in the driver’s seat, looking smug as fuck.Peter groans. This really is the worst day of his life.





	just a mentor

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the tropes and irregular updates!!

This may be the worst day of his life. His pretend father is  _ actually _ going to come to the parent-teacher conference. Oh my god.

“I can hear you internally monologuing, Pete, c’mon. Don’t be so dramatic, I’m going to be just a completely regular, billionaire superhero and brag about the straight A’s you’re getting.” Tony sings in the driver’s seat, looking smug as fuck.

Peter groans. This really is the worst day of his life.

After finding out about the Siberia incident last week, things have been a little tense around the Tower, so when Tony had come this morning saying they were going outside, he was relieved. Peter feels kinda bad for losing it at the three adults, but he still stands by his point; besides, he already apologized and was still talking to both Steve and Bucky. It was hard to stay mad at Bucky for longer than a few days though, he just looked… so sad. 

Plus, the two were trying so very hard to get back to his good graces (Peter woke up to a very large plate of cookies and other treats every morning, and they always knew when to keep pushing and when to step back). So Peter was slowly working his way back to calling them Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve, but Peter’s going to let them suffer a little longer before doing that (call him evil, but c’mon, he wasn’t an angel  _ all _ the time).

But, back to business.

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** nEEedeDEeedEEED

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** NED!!!!!!

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** how dare you not respond within 0.2 seconds of the message being sent >:(

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** fine

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** You leave me no choice

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** CREEPER

**Hackerman in the Chair:** aWW MAN

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** i cannot believe you came for revenge but not me

**Hackerman in the Chair:** srry bro was taking out the trash

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal:** i’m right here ned

**Hackerman in the Chair:** what u need

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** i can’t believe im gonna say this but my dad’s coming to the ptc :’(

At this point, Peter has gotten used to calling Tony ‘Dad’ even not to his face. He once tried to type ‘Mr. Stark’ and almost had an aneurysm. MJ laughed at his face and then drew it. It helps that the entire Decathlon team now truly believes Tony is his dad, so whenever Peter slipped up they didn’t even blink. 

**Hackerman in the Chair:** peter, my best friend, superhero, genius prodigy,,,

**Hackerman in the Chair:** U kno,,,, that’s what’s Supposed to Happen,,,,,,, dads going to a Parent teacher conference

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** stfu u know what i mean >:(((

**Hackerman in the Chair:** but also ASJDAHSDJAS TONY STARK IS COMING TO MIDTOWN????????

**Hackerman in the Chair:** IM

**Hackerman in the Chair:** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** ned calm down you’ve met him before a few times alrdy i’m having a crisis

**Hackerman in the Chair:** I can’t believe i’m going to witness tony stark himself be an embarrassing dad AGAIN

**Hackerman in the Chair:** I’d like to thank not only god but thor

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** Ur v funny but i am literally in the car with him and he looks as eager to embarrass me as i was to backflip off the empire state building

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** Oh damn dawg u bout to have your reputation destroyed 

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** What reputation

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** Ah u rite

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** But also why isnt May coming?

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** May was but then she got called into work because of some sickness outbreak near Fisk tower or sth

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** And so tony’s gonna come cuz he’s already listed as my second guardian and emergency contact

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** I think the lady on the phone dad was talking to was a sentence away from passing out

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** WAIT HE’S UR GUARDIAN NOW? LEGALLY?

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** Oh yeah didn’t i tell u?

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** NO???

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** whoops

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** yup we’ve been trying to change it for months now cuz may was worried she’d be too busy if something important came up so now dad’s officially a guardian so he can sign stuff or sth idk

Despite Peter’s rather unenthusiastic text, when May and Tony first made the proposal ages before the prank was even a thing, he almost started crying. Ben had left a hole that hurt every time Peter had to fill in a form that required two guardians. He’d have to explain to the instructor that he only had May, and every time they’d say ‘are you sure? What about another family member?’ and he’d have to say that he had no one else. They’d always give him a pitying look and Peter  _ hated  _ it.

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** Also he is like literally ur dad at this point not even for the prank dont lie to me

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** dude do u think my parents could meet ur dad

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** my dad’s a big fan

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** my mom doesn’t care but she likes seeing my dad happy so

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** otp cutest couple of the year

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** nah that belongs to you and mj ;)

**Friendly Neighborhood Garbage Disposal: ** NEDJHFHESGFUER DELETE THAT

**Hackerman in the Chair: ** ;) ;) ;) 

“Kid? Why do you look like someone kicked you in the nuts?” Tony breaks Peter’s train of thought. “Trust me, I know how that feels.”

Peter looks at him with his most ‘wtf’ face he can manage. “How many people kicked you in the nuts?”

“Plenty.” Tony brightens. “Oh, would you look at that, we’re here.”

_ Shit. _ Peter thinks as Tony parks his least fancy car in the parking lot.  _ Shit _ , he thinks as he walks down the hallways crowded with students and their family members.  _ Shit, _ he thinks when one of the AcaDeca team members recognize the man in a graphic tee, hat, and sunglasses next to him as Tony Stark. Abe shoots Peter a thumbs up.  _ Shit,  _ he thinks just because he can.

“So, who do I meet first, kid?” Tony stops at a quieter spot in the corridor, looking at him over the rim of his glasses. “All May told me to do was ‘brag about Peter as much as you can’.”

“She did not say that.”

“Uh, yes she did. Are you calling me a liar?”

“I ain’t calling you a truther.”

“What?” Tony looks perplexed.

Peter sighs in disappointment. “You’re so old.”

“Kind of rude to call your dad old, Parker.” An uninterested voice joins the conversation. The two look over to find a very bored MJ standing next to them. “You know the elderly are sensitive about their age.”

Tony’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Wow.”

Peter grins widely at the girl. “Hey, MJ.”

“Hey, nerd.” Her lips quirk up a bit. Wow, she’s so pretty. “I try not to conform to society’s beauty standards, but thanks.”

His face flushes immediately. Shit, did he say that out loud?

“Yes you did, kid, yes you did.” Tony’s shit-eating grin is back on. “Why, you didn’t tell me you had a cru—”

“Ah! There’s a spot! Time to go, Dad, bye MJ! See you later!” Peter hurriedly interrupts the sentence, face unbelievably red. Tony laughs the whole time it takes for Peter to shove him inside a classroom with his science teacher.

“Peter, nice to see you. And you must be Mister—”

“Tony is fine.” Tony reaches out to shake the teacher’s hand. 

“Tony, then.” The teacher smiles. “I’m Mark, I’m Peter’s science teacher. Please, have a seat and we’ll get started on looking at his grades. Though I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about; Peter’s a great student, but he gets distracted at times.”

Tony side-eyes him as Peter curls into his shirt, but doesn’t scold him like May would. “I’m sure Peter was just bored. Hard not to when you know all the material already.” Tony shrugs. “It’s a little blow his level, plus a little distraction is good to stimulate learning.”

“Oh my god.” Peter mutters, hiding his face in his hands.

His teacher stutters, a little taken aback that Peter’s guardian had basically insulted his entire curriculum. “Uh.”

“No offense to you, of course. I’ve seen some of the work you’ve given Peter, and it’s interesting. It’s perfect for this school, Peter is simply ahead.” Tony is quick to add, but it doesn’t really help the situation.

“Uh.” His teacher says again. “I’m sorry, are you Tony Stark?”

“That’s irrelevant to this conversation.” Tony is quick to put his foot down, but Peter feels bad for his teacher who, now that he realizes who was sitting in front of him, looks about to pass out.

“He’s my mentor, from the Stark Internship.” Peter explains, hoping to make the best out of an embarrassing situation.

“I see.” Mark shakes off the nerves. Here, he still has more power than Tony, who was only here as a parent and not world famous genius billionaire superhero. “I heard of the internship, though I can’t say I expected Mr. Stark to be here.”

“Please, just Tony is fine. And we’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. Yes?” Tony points out, eyebrow raised. When they changed the emergency contacts, only a few people were aware it was added (Principle Morita, for instance), but they were assured all the staff were not allowed to reveal personal contacts of the students.

“Of course, Tony. Now, back to business. Here are Peter’s grades so far in this class, and I’d like to talk about—”

And that’s how most of the meetings go. Some don’t recognize Tony at all (a miracle), and that’s a relief for the both of them. They just know him as Tony, and most probably assume him to be Peter’s father (they’re not wrong). Those who do recognize him believe Tony’s just here to check up on his personal intern (but the amount of dad-bragging caused some disbelieving looks). After the kidnappings, Tony’s been a lot more wary about showing up in public with Peter, but the chance to embarrass him was just to great to pass. Besides, no one is stupid enough to try and kidnap Peter while Tony is right next to him.

They weren’t supposed to meet with Mr. Harrington, but they passed by him accidentally on their way from classroom to classroom. 

“Mr. Stark, Peter, nice to see you again.” His Decathlon teacher looks less than surprised to see him next to Peter, but that was to be expected, since Mr. Harrington truly believed Tony was Peter’s father (again, not wrong).

“Likewise.” Tony shakes Mr. Harrington’s hand, smiling. “Pete, do we get to meet with him today?”

Peter shakes his head. “Mr. Harrington doesn’t teach any of my classes, just Decathlon.”

“A shame.” Tony says.

“Truly.” Mr. Harrington laughs. “But it’s nice to see you support your son. It’s alarming how little fathers show up to these events.” It’s true, most are women: mothers, sisters, aunts, cousins, etc.

The two grow warm under the compliment, but Tony’s blush is hidden under his makeup (eye bags were NOT a good look). Tony sniffs, a nervous tick that Peter had unconsciously copied, to hide his emotions. “Thank you. Best to keep quiet about that though, everyone here thinks I’m his mentor.”

Mr. Harrington smiles, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. “Oh trust me, no one believes you’re just his mentor. Have a great day!” And then he walks off.

  
  


Peter lets out a sigh big enough to blow the tissue paper off of the cafeteria table. “That was not fun.”

“On the contrary, that was the best time of my life.” Tony snatches the tissue paper before it hits the ground. He sits down next to him, crossing his legs elegantly. “I thought your English teacher was going to break down when I kept pronouncing Aristotle like Chipotle.”

Peter pauses, thinking. “Yeah, that was pretty fuckin-I mean, freaking, funny. Though you really didn’t have to brag so much you know, I’m not even that good in most of the subjects.”

“Kid, have you seen your grades?”

“I barely got an A- in history.” Peter points out.

“Bah,” Tony waves a hand in the air, “you could have gotten a C in everything and I still would have bragged. I know you’re smart, a letter doesn’t have to tell me that. I’d be proud of you then, and I’m so proud of you now, kiddo.”

Embarrassingly, it makes the back of Peter’s eyes burn. He ducks his head to hide it. “...Thanks, Dad.” He whispers, a smile tugging at his lips.

Peter doesn’t see it, but Tony’s proud grin softens to something else. He places a calloused hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Anytime.”

The moment is broken by the crash of a plastic lunch tray on the table. “‘Sup. This is my mom. Mom, this is Peter’s dad.”

“Mentor.” Tony corrects, which makes Peter deflate a little inside. “Only in private am I his dad. I’m Tony, nice to meet you.” Peter re-inflated. Wow that sounds weird. Whatever, it’s not like Wanda’s here to read his mind.

“I’m Henrietta, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you and Peter. Lord knows Michelle never stops ta—” Ms. Jones starts to say, but MJ is quick to elbow her mother in the side. “Ow! What was that for?”

MJ ignores her, looking past Tony’s shoulder. “Oh, here come the Leeds.”

That successfully changes the focus, but Peter notices that MJ’s dark cheeks are flushed. Interesting. Filing for later.

The introductions with Mr. and Mrs. Leeds go smoothly, and it’s pretty clear that Mr. Leeds is just as excited as Ned to meet Tony. Peter could see the family resemblance. Mrs. Leeds talks with MJ’s mom while the two fathers talk to each other, and so the three teens start chatting away. That means there are three conversations happening at once, and sometimes they’ll butt into each other’s convos (“I wouldn’t be stupid enough to put that in my mouth, Ned.” “Oh? But wasn’t it you that tried to eat laundry detergent the other day?” “Shut up, Dad, it was ONE TIME!”).

It’s kind of like when they get the whole team together for meals. It’s… really nice.

Flash passes by, but instead of staying to torment Peter like he used to, he just hurries away when he spots Tony next to him. Honestly, Peter still feels a little bad for Flash, but the boy seems to be doing fine without needing to bully Peter every chance he got, so he doesn’t feel guilty for long.

“As much as I’d love to stay and chat some more, I do have work I have to get back to or my fiancée will actually chop off my head. Pete, you’re heading to May’s right? You got your watch?” Tony questions as he rises from the chair, Peter following his lead.

“Yup.” To prove it, he holds up his wrist, hoodie sleeve falling down to reveal the personalized StarkWatch strapped to it. “Do you want me to go with you to the car?”

“Nah, I remember where I parked it. I may be old but I’m not actually senile.” Tony smirks when Peter rolls his eyes. “Later, kiddo. Say hi to May and Happy for me. It was great meeting you all.” He directs the end to the group at the table, receiving varying degrees of the same response.

Though Peter knows he’ll see his dad again soon, it’s still a little hard to watch him go. Pepper tells him it’s because he suffered so much loss already, and Tony’s lifestyle is anything but safe, that he doesn’t like being away from him. Usually it isn’t this bad, but there’s a tingling in the back of his mind that tells him something is wrong. It puts him on edge, but he’s assuming it’s because he’s at school. The feeling is not dissimilar to what he used to feel because of Flash.

...But Flash had long since stopped bothering him. Why was he feeling it then?

“Peter, my mom made a bunch of those sandwiches you really like. Want one?” Ned enthusiastically shoves an over-stuffed Leeds Specialty Sandwich in his face. Peter’s mouth waters just looking at it.

He shoves it in his mouth with a muffled ‘thanks!’ at Ned’s mom. Peter pushes his concerns to the side; it’s probably nothing.

  
  


It definitely isn’t nothing. 

Happy had come to pick him up, and even though they were getting farther away from Midtown, Peter still couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. Maybe a few months ago, Peter would have kept quiet about it and tried to fix it himself, he knows better now.

Feeling the StarkWatch on his wrist, he makes sure it’s on and working properly in case this is another kidnapping. His phone is in his hand and Tony’s on speed dial. Then he talks to Happy.

“Hey, Happy, I’m feeling a little weird—” Peter starts.

“Do NOT puke over the seats. There’s a barf bag back there you can use.” Happy interrupts, sounding exasperated. “I’ve had to bring bags everywhere ‘cause of Tony. You need me to pull over?”

“No, no, I’m not sick!” Peter shakes his head. “It’s just, you know, I feel a little… off.”

Happy straightens up, eyes serious now that he knows his pristine car isn’t about to be covered in what remains of Peter’s lunch. “Your Peter Tingle?”

Peter’s face flushes immediately, and he sinks down in his seat. With his face in his hands he mutters, “God, why does May insist on calling it that?”

“You know, your dad calls it that too.” 

“He does  _ not. _ ”

“Does too. He just doesn’t say it to your face. Now, your Peter Tingle is going off?”

He sends Happy an irritated glare that’s only half fake. “My  _ spidey-sense _ is going off. Like, not enough for me to actually think something bad is going to happen, but I’m trying to take more precautions when it comes to my safety.” He remembers the kidnappings pretty vividly, even if the second one was more hilarious than scary. 

Happy frowns. “FRIDAY, anything happening in this area that could be concerning?”

_ “No reports of suspicious activity within a 3-mile radius of the vehicle.” _ FRIDAY’s voice comes out of the car speakers.  _ “However, the viral outbreak near Fisk Tower that May Parker had been sent to help with has sent dozens of people to the emergency room.” _

Both men blanch at the thought of anything happening to May. “Is M-May okay?” Peter stutters.  _ This will not be like Ben, it can’t. _

FRIDAY pauses, most likely to check.  _ “There are no records of May Parker being one of those hospitalized.” _

They both let out simultaneous sighs of relief. “I’m gonna text her and check.” Peter tells him, already bringing up May’s message thread, quietly snorting at her last message from last night.

**Awesome Auntie May:** tell tony he’s being a whiny bitch 

**Awesome Auntie May: ** Oh sorry baby i thought you were pepper xoxo

**Petey-pie:** hey may are you coming to the tower soon?

**Petey-pie:** Heard the thing near fisk is getting worse

He knows May probably won’t look at her phone for a long time, but he still hoped that by some miracle it would be read immediately. After a solid 20 seconds of no response, Peter sighs and turns off his phone. “She’s not replying.”

“She’s probably busy, is all.” Happy says, eyes focused on the traffic. Peter knows he’s trying to be reassuring, but it doesn’t really help. “She’ll call soon.”

“I hope so.” Peter mutters. The bad feeling doesn’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> ominous ending ;) quite unusual for me, what do you think is going to happen? 
> 
> so sorry for being a month late (again!) but i'm on term break until next week, so hopefully i can crank out another fic. 
> 
> random note: it just hit me that abe didn't get snapped so he's GONE and he's an ADULT and i have never been more devastated to lose an AcaDeca member. moment of silence for the funniest guy on the team 😔


End file.
